1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a thin film capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various applications of capacitors include home appliances, computer motherboards and peripherals, power supplies, communication products and automobiles. The capacitors such as solid electrolytic capacitors or thin film capacitors are mainly used to provide filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, blocking or transforming function. Because the thin film capacitor has the advantages of small size, large electrical capacity and good frequency characteristic, it can be used as a decoupling element in the power circuit. However, the method of manufacturing the thin film capacitor is too complex.